


Not The Home I Know

by B_Rabbit14, VelvetDweams



Category: Dream SMP (Fandom), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Black Markets, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ender Dragon Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Imprisonment, Literal Non-Consensual Touching, Multi, No Smut, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Slavery, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rabbit14/pseuds/B_Rabbit14, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetDweams/pseuds/VelvetDweams
Summary: A dumb card game...That was all it took to give Ranboo both everything and take away even more. No one ever understood the tall boy's disdain for a pack of measly paper cards but he could care less.The same couldn't be said for Dream.It was funny really. A won card game gave him a little brother and a lost one gave him a new family. He didn't particularly care for them either way but he would be lying if he said he wasn't greatful for them.(PLEASE READ THE TAGS AND BE CAREFUL)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream & Sapnap
Comments: 42
Kudos: 193





	Not The Home I Know

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO PEEPS!!!
> 
> I'm very excited for this work, I have been working on it for a while now and am very happy with how it came out! Me and a very close friend have decided to collab together and make this wonderful au!
> 
> Again please read the tags and make yourself aware of what you may be walking into, I don't normally write such serious topics but I am damn sure something in here is capable of triggering someone. Don't hesitate to let me and Velvet know if we need to add more tags but please be polite and respectful about it.
> 
> With that out of the way, ONE WITH THE FIC! ENJOY!! :D

Ranboo hated card games.

It didn't matter what kind of game it would be - Ranboo hated them all. On the outside, it seemed so childish, but he believed he had every right to loathe something as useless as a deck of paper cards.

Especially when they were the cause for his downfall.

* * *

Ranboo never knew his parents. He didn't know where he came from. The only sort of parental figure, if he could call it that, was the old man. 

He never did much for Ranboo, only throwing food into his cage now and then, so it was strange when one day his prison was opened long after food time. The man stared down at Ranboo with lidded eyes that showed no emotion and gesture for him to exit his cage. Ranboo inched slowly toward the entrance with wary eyes and yelped in surprise when his arm was quickly grabbed, pulling him roughly to his feet. He stumbled momentarily, but the unrelenting grip of the man kept him from falling even as his massive strides never gave him a chance to find his footing. 

The old man led him to the door at the end of the dark room. That room had been the only place Ranboo knew... he'd never left it before. He wasn't even allowed to. His mismatched eyes squinted, and his ears lowered in fear as the light from the hallway irritated his eyes. 

The man dragged him forward towards another door and Ranboo felt his fear spike when it opened, causing a foul stench to penetrate his nose. It was different from the smell of his cage. It was more sinister in a way as if the smell alone promised pain and misfortune.

Voices filtered through the air the closer they got to the door, and the young boy could make out a strange clinking sound, it's followed by sudden laughter. As welcoming as the former sound was, Ranboo didn't trust it one bit and kept his guard up as he was pulled through the door. He looked up at the man questioningly as he bent down towards his ear.

"Try to run, and I'll chop off that tail of yours," He threatened lowly, and Ranboo swallowed thickly as the limb in question wrapped around his left ankle in fear. The man rose to his full height, and they continued moving through the room. 

They weaved through the multiple tables, and Ranboo made sure to keep his eyes trained on the ground in front of him. The smell grew stronger the deeper he was led into the room, and he fought hard not to openly gag at the strong scent. The old man stopped suddenly, and Ranboo nearly face-planted and yelped when he was tugged upward. Serval voices began laughing at his pained noise, and he flushed in embarrassment but didn't dare raise his head.

The men began talking amongst each other, and Ranboo was led towards the side of the table, but the small child didn't bother trying to keep track of their conversations. He vaguely thought about wanting to return to his cage. At this point, even that was better than being stared down like prey.

Ranboo was brought back from his thoughts when the old man knelt and clasped a thick metal ring around his neck. He gasped at the feeling of the cold metal biting into the tender flesh of his throat, it wasn't tight enough to constrict his breathing, but it was uncomfortable enough to bother him each time he swallowed. A chain was brought forward. It was connected to a small loop located at the front of the collar. The other end was then twisted around one of the table's legs and locked together with a rusty padlock that the old man fastened and fastened with a key he slipped into his pocket after.

"It's worth about fifty emeralds and ten diamonds," Ranboo flinched and hunched his shoulders. His legs trembled with the effort to hold himself up as it'd been so long since he'd been let out. He couldn't remember when he'd last been out. Only the phantom pain on his back reminded him that it hadn't been good. It never was.

"Really? Only that much? I thought you'd be asking for more," Another voice replied, followed by a grunt and the clink of a glass.

"This one's a bit deformed, doesn't mean he won't be good for a freakshow joint or somethin'," Came the man's reply, and Ranboo felt his knees go weak at the statement. He was a monster in their eyes - that's what they always said. 

Only now, it was getting harder to not believe it.

"Deformed?" The creaking of a chair had Ranboo flinching again as one of the men leaned forward to peer down at his cowering form.

"You blind, dumbass?" Another voice piped up, just as grating and harsh as the first. It was followed by a dull thud as his glass was set on the table. "Look at it. It's obviously a mix of something else," Ranboo fidgeted and thanked whatever being above for his unruly hair that covered his heterochromia eyes as the men stared down at him.

"It ain't purebred?" A resounding crash caused Ranboo's heart to fall to his stomach as the man who spoke was shoved harshly and fell to the ground. Ranboo took a slight step back when he groaned and rolled over, his hand nearly brushing the child's foot.

"Obviously not!" The old man groaned causally, seeming to ignore the harsh treatment around him.

"What's it mixed with?"

"We ain't too sure, but it's still worth something as an exhibit, which I hear you fellas specialize in," The old man lowered himself into a chair across from the other males. Ranboo fidgeted with the fraying waistband of his shorts. He didn't know what an exhibit was and wasn't too keen on finding out any time soon.

"Sure do," One of the men boasted and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table's wooden surface. "I'd reckon we'd make a hella lot of profit with this one," The other male hummed in agreement to his partner.

"This one will match with the other brat we got a while back," Ranboo perked up at those words. There was someone like him? What did that mean? He hated how he felt excited at the prospect of meeting someone unfortunate enough to be like him.

"Oh really now?" The old man mused aloud and took a swig from a nearby bottle and exhaled in satisfaction. Ranboo wondered what the drink tasted like. Maybe it wasn't as foul as it smelled. "That means you're willing to buy?" He asked with a loose gesture towards the child in question, and Ranboo ducked in reply as their eyes shifted towards him once more.

"We're running on a tight budget, so it's hard to say," The other man's voice slurred out and set his glass on the table with a heavy sigh.

"No, we're not. Didn't we just-" The second man was cut off as his partner slapped him upside his head. He grumbled a half-hearted apology in response. The old man laughed at the exchange and took another deep drink from his bottle before slamming down onto the table, causing both men and Ranboo to flinch at the noise.

"I ain't stupid, fellas," He started to say and reached down to wrap his thick fingers around Ranboo's chain. The boy whimpered as he was jerked forward suddenly and struggled to stay on his feet. The old man released the chain and roughly gripped onto the boy's two-toned hair, eliciting a startled cry to fall from his lips. He shoved his face in the direction of where the two men sat, and for a brief moment, Ranboo was forced to make eye contact. He closed his eyes in response to the pain that blossomed behind his eyes and in his scalp. "I know a con when I see one. Hell, I'm one myself! How'd you think I managed to get that stupid whore to make this heathen?" He laughed and shook the boy a little. Ranboo whimpered and clutched the man's wrists to lift some of his weight from his grasp.

He wanted to go back to the dark room and his cage. He wanted to curl up in his corner and fall asleep for a long time and wake up when the pain was gone. Ranboo felt tears come unbidden to his eyes and fought to keep them at bay. The old man didn't like it when he cried, saying it made him weak. He couldn't help but agree wholeheartedly.

He was weak, worthless, nothing but a  _ monster _ .

The old man dropped him, and he fell in a tangled heap of limbs. He brought his hands to cradle his throbbing skull and curled into himself, hoping that maybe they would forget he was there and leave him alone.

"I'll strike ya deal, gentlemen," The old man spoke up once more. Ranboo whimpered quietly in the silence that followed. "I've been struggling to sell this vermin," He enunciated with a harsh nudge to Ranboo's exposed back, and the child whined softly but otherwise was silent. "How about we place bets?" He suggested.

"What kind of bets we talking here?" One of the other men asked warily, and Ranboo could hear the smug grin that absolutely had appeared on the old man's face.

_ Hook. _

"How about a friendly game of poker, huh?" The old man continued. Ranboo held his breath as he still lay on the floor.

"You'll give us the runt if we win?" The other man asked dubiously. Ranboo bit his lip as the silence stretched on.

"And forget about trying to beat me at my own game," He added, and there was a soft teasing pull on Ranboo's chain as he finished his sentence.

_ Line. _

"Sounds good to-"

"Wait a damn minute," The other man interrupted with an audible scowl in his tone. "What happens if we lose?" He asked, and the old man chuckled.

"You hand over that pretty gem you mentioned," He replied snidely, and Ranboo felt his stomach sour at his words. He didn't know what they were talking about, but he didn't need to know to realize that it wasn't anything good.

"How are you gonna make us do that?" The other male grounded out.

"I can get the Capital on your sorry asses at any time," Ranboo shivered at the old man's tone. One of the men growled lowly and slammed their hand on the table in frustration.

"Well, when you put it that way..." The man sighed, and Ranboo felt tears sprang to his eyes again.

_ And... sinker. _

The old man leaned back with a satisfied smile. Ranboo weakly pushed himself up but couldn't raise his head any further. He stared with wide eyes at the filthy wooden floorboards.

The sound of fluttering paper caught the small hybrid's attention, and he finally lifted his head enough to watch as the old man shuffled the deck of cards. Both men had everything to lose. But to Ranboo, who knew that no matter the outcome, it would be the same either way for him.

The old man dealt the cards out as the trio fell into a tense silence. The young boy watched with wide eyes as they continued to play. With each movement and each soft slap of the cards hitting the table, he felt his heart drop further into his stomach.

If the old man won, he knew without a doubt that would end in punishment for him.

If one of the two men won, well... it would open up a different sort of hell to the young hybrid.

One of the men let out a triumphant cry and slammed his hand against the table with a wide grin. The old man leaned back with a slight frown and looked over his hand of cards before his eyes roved over his opponents'. When he sighed and nodded in solemn agreement, Ranboo finally let his tears fall.

The two men whooped loudly and high-fived each other while the old man sighed again and slid the key to the lock, binding Ranboo to the table leg. One of the men turned his head to face the child, and his grin sharpened to a near-feral degree, his teeth yellow and ugly nearly making Ranboo hurl from the sight as well as his growing fear.

A sob escaped the boy as they unlocked the padlock and pulled the chain free. He shook his head and weakly tried to draw away as they yanked him closer. One of the men gripped his hair and pulled him closer, causing him to cry out in pain.

"This one's not half bad," The man holding him said as he shifted him around to gaze at him from all angles. His eyes left hot, burning trails as they roved over Ranboo's shaking form, and he tried to squirm but was shaken harshly. "Keep still, brat!" The man barked, and Ranboo immediately fell limp at the order causing the man to laugh.

"Obedient too, huh?" The other commented and turned back to the old man who sat back with his arms crossed. Ranboo squinted up at him with tear-filled eyes, but the old man turned away and looked to the other male. The boy knew he was foolish for even thinking the old man would help him. Ranboo meant nothing to him. All the child was to him was profit, nothing but merchandise.

Ranboo closed his eyes and let himself be dragged away.

* * *

He knew very well that only more pain was to come.

Ranboo thought he'd be able to take whatever they gave to him.

He was dead wrong.

* * *

They threw him into another cage, but Ranboo couldn't be bothered to look around his new prison and curled into a fetal position. He whined at the sensation of the raw patch of skin on his shoulder pulling with his movements. It burned and chafed horribly, but he bit his lip to keep from crying out again.

The cage door slammed shut with a loud clang that caused the boy's brain to rattle painfully in his skull. The lock snapped into place, and the sound of retreating footsteps caused Ranboo to relax considerably, though he didn't bother to move. His shoulder throbbed in tune to his heartbeat that thundered in his petite chest. He tried in vain to take the pain away and whimpered when it persisted.

Something shuffled out of sight, causing the young hybrid's breath to catch in his throat and make him tense. He waited for whatever it was to strike, mentally preparing himself for the pain that was sure to come. He wondered with morbid curiosity just what tactic would they choose this time.

Maybe they'd pour water over him and laugh as he writhed in agony.

Maybe they'd lock him upside down by his ankles and let the blood rush to his head before he eventually passed out. Or maybe-

His terrifying train of thought harshly ground to a halt when he felt something light drape over his trembling form. His eyes shot open, and he barely could make out the holey fabric of what seemed to be a blanket. The cloth itself was scratching and didn't help in the least with the ever-present chill that surrounded his body, but it might as well have been the softest thing he's ever come in contact within his short lifetime.

Another round of quiet shuffling reminded him of the other person present and caused him to weakly turn his head in the direction of the noise. Ranboo blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting that was filtering through the small barred window. He saw a figure leaning up against the back wall of the cage, hugging his knees near his chest. Ranboo couldn't make out much other than the washed-out white cloth that fell over their face in a makeshift mask and their choppy, sand-colored hair that fell messily around their shoulders.

Ranboo couldn't tell if they were staring at him but was grateful either way for the lack of eye-contact. He slowly pushed himself up and winced as pain blossomed along his shoulder once more. The young boy tilted his head in guarded confusion as he tried to get a better look at the figure. The figure shifted once more and tilted their head as if to mimic Ranboo's previous action causing the child to blink in surprise. Testing the waters, Ranboo tilted his head again, but towards the other side, he tensed subtly when the figure quietly laughed and repeated the action once more.

"Are you a ghost?" He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, realizing he'd spoken out of turn. He was going to be punished for sure. He was so stupid, always messing things up. He waited for the inevitable pain of sudden punishment but was met with only a short stretch of silence followed by more rustling as the figure pushed themself off of the wall to sit up straighter.

"No," They answered in a near whisper. The person's voice was rough and quiet as if they hadn't spoken in a long while, for all Ranboo knew they might not have. They shifted again, and Ranboo caught sight of large limbs that folded behind the other's back. With wide eyes, the smaller looked over the figure all the way and took in the view of a large black tail with shimmering gray spikes on the tip. It flicked in tune to a silent song as the figure watched Ranboo stare at it in awe before he looked up to where the figure's face was still hidden behind the dirty white cloth. His mouth opened, but words failed to leave it as he tripped over his thoughts.

The figure laughed again at his expression and leaned back once more, letting the large limbs growing from their back curl around their shoulders. Ranboo gazed at them in silence once more. The figure watched with amusement and stretched one out for the smaller to see better. They chuckled once more at the soft gasp that left the child as he stared with childish wonder in his eyes at the large wings that glistened with black scales, the folds, and joints lined in a light gray. 

"You can touch them," They whispered, and Ranboo's mouth fell open in shock as his head snapped back to stare at their head again. His mismatched eyes flitted between the stretched wing and the figure. Was it a trick? A ploy to test his obedience? The person let out a soft and reassuring hum that sent a pleasant thrum throughout Ranboo's being. He was confused by the feeling but found he didn't mind it too much. It was such a stark contrast to his everyday pain and was a welcome break. So, despite his better judgment, Ranboo reached out slowly and let his dulled claws just barely graze across the smooth scales. He watched in awe as they rippled from the contact and leaned closer when the figure hummed softly once more.

Ranboo placed both hands along the wing and rubbed them along the silvery veins before his eyes widened as it finally hit him. With a sharp inhale, he tore his eyes away from the figure's wing. When he looked back to their covered face, he was met with emerald eyes rimmed with an aqua blue that stared back at him. Ranboo was stunned at the strange sense of deja vu that flooded his soul as he stared into the other's eyes, barely able to take in the same flat nose he had and the black scales speckled under both eyes as if they were freckles. The other smiled, and Ranboo barely caught the glint of sharpened teeth before they were covered by a hand as the strange person laughed at his stunned expression quietly. Along the crown of his head were small two horns that pointed upward. Ranboo vaguely wondered how he hadn't taken notice of them sooner.

Ranboo couldn't get his mind to comprehend the similarities between himself and this new person. He was still reeling at the fact the other wasn't hurting him yet. He scanned the other face as they pulled the cloth free that was tied around their head. They looked back at him with a friendly smile. Ranboo hadn't realized he was still making eye-contact until the other's brow furrowed slightly at his prolonged silence. He blinked in surprise at the lack of pain the action caused and raised a hand to his head that was miraculously static-free.

"It doesn't hurt..." He murmured, and the other tilted their head in silent questioning. "I can look at you, and it doesn't hurt..." He explained slowly, still very much confused himself. The other made a quiet sound of understanding as they nodded slightly. He continued to stare at the other's face and gasped sharply when his eyes traveled downward to the other side that had been obscured from his eye line.

There, on the other's jawline and cheek, slightly falling along the hollow of his throat, was a scar, twisted and ugly to look at. The skin was raised, making it obvious it was a burn of some sort. Ranboo couldn't quite see it entirely, but when the other noticed where he was looking, their eyes dimmed slightly, and they inhaled through their nose deeply before turning so the smaller could see the brand that marred his flesh. Ranboo's eyes burned as he stared, unaware of his hand traveling to clutch at the fresh wound that marred his shoulder. He wasn't aware of the tears that began to fall until thin trails of fire carved into his cheeks.

The other leaned forward with worry lining their face, and Ranboo was surprised he didn't pull away when their hands neared his face and hovered hesitantly over his throbbing cheeks. The smaller hybrid leaned into the touch despite not knowing who this person was or why they were even bothering with him. He didn't deserve it. The strange figure cupped his face tenderly, avoiding the burning trails on his cheeks with a weird sense of care. Ranboo stared longingly into their strange emerald eyes, searching for any hint of ill-intent or any reason for him to believe this could be a trick.

"We match," They croaked as tears collected in their glimmering eyes as well. With those two words, Ranboo's doubts were thrown to the wind. He allowed himself to lean into the other's hold entirely. They pulled him into their chest and cradled him close. Ranboo felt his eyes closing as they wrapped their large wings around him in a protective cocoon.

For the first time, Ranboo slept soundly in the comfort of another person who was just like him.

* * *

Ranboo learned a lot about the new hybrid over the next few days. They were a young boy a few years older than him and seemed to be a dragon hybrid of some kind and went by the name Dream.

Dream didn't talk much but made up for it by offering Ranboo comfort during his bad days. They didn't know each other well, but it was clear they saw some sort of kinship between themselves. It came naturally almost.

Dream also didn't like showing his face much. Ranboo had no doubt it was because of the brand on his cheek. The younger didn't blame him. He preferred to cover his as well and was lucky it was easier to do so. Ranboo didn't see Dream's face much but never pushed the other to do so if it was too much.

A few days slipped by, and Ranboo almost forgot about the impending danger that loomed over them. Looking back now, he wished he recognized it as the calm before the storm.

* * *

"I need you to listen to me," Dream whispered to him as footsteps sounded off from outside the door of the room their cage resided in. Ranboo stared up at him with wide, fear-filled eyes. Dream's makeshift mask fluttered as he positioned himself to cover Ranboo as much as he could. "They're going to come for us, but you need to do what they say," He warned in a hoarse voice, his mask fluttered again, and Ranboo barely saw his emerald eyes flicker to the front of the cage.

"Please, don't fight them, okay?" Ranboo was taken aback by Dream's tone. "Just follow my lead and go with the flow," The older boy encouraged with a pleading tone in his words. Ranboo nodded mutely and watched in fear as a pair of boots stopped in front of their cage. The rattling of keys was the only warning they got before the owner of the shoes crouched and peered through the bars with a wide grin. Ranboo couldn't stop the whimper that left him as he recognized him as one of the men who had taken him a few nights prior. The man laughed, and Dream responded by tightening his hold on the younger boy, growling in a warning. The man's smirk stayed in place as his eyes bore into the older child's form.

"I see you've taken a liking to your new playmate, huh?" He snidely asked while he fiddled with the lock. The door opened with a loud whine, and Ranboo winced at the sound burying his face into Dream's shoulder. "Better hope he doesn't piss off the boss," He muttered as he leaned back with an expectant look in his eyes. Dream looked down at Ranboo and with a worried frown.

"Just stay close to me," He whispered one last warning before shuffling closer to the cage opening while still clutching tightly to the smaller boy. When Dream pulls himself out of the cage, he sets Ranboo on the ground next to him and grabs his hands before the man can think of dragging them apart. The older boy knew he still could if he wanted to but was relieved when he only huffed a short laugh in response. He watched with knowing eyes as the man reached over his head and pulled something from atop the cage. Dream sighed heavily and tore the cloth off of his face. He tossed it into the cell before turning back to the adult with a deep scowl present.

Ranboo watched in confusion but kept quiet as Dream squeezed his hand reassuringly. The man moved forward, causing the smaller of the two boys to flinch, but Dream stayed still and closed his eyes with an air of resignation surrounding him. Ranboo's eyes widened as the man placed a metal muzzle around Dream's lower face and buckled it tightly behind his head. The metal was twisted and bent as if made in a rush and looked near-ready to rust. Dream didn't fight against the man as he tightened the muzzle to a near painful degree, he only stood there with his eyes closed, and if not for their current situation, Ranboo could've been fooled into thinking Dream was merely sleeping.

Once the man was done, he patted Dream's cheek with a scornful smirk and turned to Ranboo, who was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane under his harsh gaze. Dream looked down at Ranboo, and the two made eye-contact. Ranboo nearly cried as he could practically hear the other's silent apology. The small boy felt hands grip his face and closed his tightly but otherwise stayed still. He fought to keep quiet even as the cold metal bit into his cheekbones and the strap was tightened painfully on the back of his head. The man stood up with a grunt when he was finished and leaned over them to grab something else. A chain was brought into Ranboo's line of vision and clasped onto the metal ring that still was wrapped around his neck. Another one was attached to Dream as well. The man tugged on both to get them to move along with him.

Ranboo couldn't focus on anything they passed, keeping his eyes down. His heartbeat was loud in his ears, drowning out all other sounds. He was vaguely aware of stopping and the muffled sounds of conversation. Ranboo's thoughts were too loud, his fear clouding all rational thought.

Just before a sob could claw up his throat, he was brought back from his mind by a tight squeeze around his hand. The small hybrid jolted and snapped his gaze toward the older boy next to him. Dream's eyes shimmered with worry, and his mouth was pressed into a thin line behind the metal bars guarding it.

"Little stress case, this one," The man remarked to another burly male that approached from behind the children. Dream growled lowly at his taunt and stepped over a little to cover the young boy slightly, his lips pulled back into a snarl allowing his sharp fangs to glisten in the light. The new man rolled his eyes and promptly swatted the older boy upside the back of his head. Dream glared at him but didn't protest further as his chain was tugged along by the burly male. He was beginning to be led away when he shot Ranboo one last warning glance.

_ Don't fight them. _

Ranboo swallowed thickly and looked back to the ground as he was led in the opposite direction. The man had been saying something, but Ranboo couldn't be bothered to hear him over his simmering panic. He was torn from his inner musings once again by a harsh tug on his chain, causing him to gasp in surprise and stumble forward. The man gripped his hair and leaned down towards his face. Ranboo cringed and struggled to turn away from his sneer. He could smell that foul stench once more mixed with the man's disgusting musk and sweat.

"You best listen up, you little shit," He spat, and Ranboo whimpered when he shook him roughly. "Pay attention and let the nice lady clean you up, alright?" He shoved Ranboo away from him, and the child collapsed onto the floor with a cry. "Make sure you take care of that rat's nest on his head, will ya?" The man called over his shoulder as he walked away and closed the door behind him. Ranboo felt disgusted, knowing he almost reached out for him as he left him behind but opted to curl into himself instead. It was silent for a moment, and Ranboo nearly thought he was utterly left alone, but he was proved wrong when soft footsteps approached him.

"Let's get you cleaned up, hm?" A soft voice called, followed by the presence of a hand hovering over his shoulder, nearly touching but not quite. Ranboo was thankful for the small distance. He didn't want to move. He hadn't even been out of his cage for very long and was already exhausted. Dream's warnings convinced him to push himself from the floor and allow the woman to unclasp the chain and lead him to another room, this one steamy and humid. In the center were a large bucket and a stool with a rag laying on top of it. Ranboo's eyes zeroed in on the water inside the bucket, and he pulled away from the woman. The female released a small gasp of surprise but looked in the direction of the bucket as well.

"Oh, don't worry about that," She said and moved past him to grab something off of a shelf. Ranboo stared at her back and observed while her eyes were pointed away from him. She had blonde hair a shade darker than Dream's own hair that was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Jutting from the top of her head were long pointed ears that bounced as she moved about, and just below the small of her back was a fluffy tail that twitched now and then. She released a triumphant sound and whirled around with a big smile Ranboo barely caught sight of as his eyes instinctively went back to staring down at the floor. "This should help with the water," She told him and gently guided him back to the water.

Ranboo was surprised she didn't force him into the water but instead poured a powder inside and began to stir it with her hands. He watched with curiosity and leaned forward to watch the water bubble and fizz. The girl turned around and giggled when he looked away shyly. She moved forward but stopped short when Ranboo flinched. She let her hands fall to her sides.

"Why don't you take your clothes off while I get some more stuff?" She asked patiently, and Ranboo nodded before taking off the ruined scraps of cloth that barely covered him enough and tossed them aside. He stood tense and shivering by the bucket and leaned over to peer at the water again. It had settled but was now a soft pink shade which took him by surprise. Despite his apparent fear for the liquid, he reached out and allowed his finger to dip into it. Fully expecting the burning sensation to envelop the appendage but was shocked to feel only a comfortable warmth encompass it. Mismatched eyes widened in shock, and he tested it further by dunking his entire hand into the water and was pleased when it didn't harm him. The young woman came back holding a small box and giggled as she observed the boy.

"Let's get started now," She prompted, and Ranboo whirled around to face her, nodding meekly before warily getting into the wooden tub. The boy's instincts were screaming at him to get away, to not trust, but he was held in place by the memory of Dream's words. He let the female bring the rag towards him and some bottles that gave off pleasing scents. The young hybrid allowed the woman to wash him down, only flinching when she touched the muzzle still strapped around his jaw.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled as she worked around both his collar and muzzle with the rag that was quickly growing dark with the filth caked on his body. Ranboo closed his eyes and reveled in the soft touch. How long had it been since he'd been cared for like this? Was he ever? It wouldn't surprise him if he never was.

Once the woman was finished, she prompted Ranboo to step out of the water. He instantly missed the warmth it provided but followed the other anyways. He zoned out as the taller fussed about and dried him off quickly. He was brought out his thoughts when she held out a piece of purple fabric in front of him. His eyes widened at the clothing, and he looked up at her in confusion. He'd been left in nothing but torn rags not even a few minutes ago. Why was he being provided something that looked so obviously expensive?

The girl noticed his confused expression and smiled sadly before gesturing for him to lift his arms. He did so without a word though many questions flitted across his face. The female hybrid wrapped the long piece over one of his shoulders before twisting a majority of it around his waist to cover his modesty. His chest was exposed apart from the makeshift strap of the cloth that was very soft. Ranboo wondered what kind of fabric it was. He was dressed, or at least he seemed to be. He didn't really feel quite comfortable being this exposed but knew better than to voice his opinions at this point. The woman pushed him gently to sit on the stool behind him.

Ranboo jolted when her hands began to sift through his two-toned hair. She paused, but when he didn't react further, continued to gently detangle. After a few minutes using only her fingers, she picked up a comb and continued her work in silence. Ranboo found himself fading back into his mind at the gentle fingers in his hair, and his eyes glazed over as he stared straight ahead.

"There. All finished with that," The girl mumbled to herself, moving in front of the young boy. She admired her work. A simple braid starting from his left temple and traveling to the back of his neck was what she'd decided to go with, knowing the black and white would blend beautifully. The boy stared ahead as if he didn't hear her causing the woman to frown in concern as she pulled out another small metal box. She glanced between the tools she pulled out and the boy in front of her. "Hey," She called gently, and he blinked a few times before coming back and looking in her direction briefly. "This is gonna hurt a bit, but I have some numbing salve to help, okay?"

Ranboo nodded, once again bracing himself for whatever was to come. He shouldn't have gotten comfortable. The female brought something close to his right ear that he didn't bother to see what it was before closing his eyes tightly in anticipation. 

"On the count of three, take a deep breath, okay?" Ranboo couldn't muster a reply and only nodded slightly as his mind grasped frantically for ideas of what she was doing. "One, two..." Ranboo clenched his fists on his lap and tensed while inhaling deeply through his nose. "Three," A small click followed by a pinprick of pain nearly had the child jumping a foot in the air. "Okay, only three more," Ranboo's eyes widened, and he looked at her in fear.  _ Three more? _ She either didn't notice his gaze or opted to ignore it as she fiddled with her strange tool once more and moved it upward towards the tip of his pointed ear. "On the count of three again, alright?" She warned, and Ranboo nodded again.

Three more clicks later, Ranboo's ears were throbbing with dull pain. The female hybrid gently rubbed the salve over the new holes. The small boy was breathing heavily and didn't hear the small jingling that followed his every shake, but he had definitely noticed the sound of the door hitting the wall rather loudly. Both hybrids jolted, whipping their heads towards the exit. A man strolled in with his arms crossed over his chest. Ranboo looked down as the girl stood at his side and waited for the elder to speak.

"Doesn't look half bad," He offered with a chuckle that sent shivers down Ranboo's spine. He stepped forward and knelt in front of the two-tones boy before reaching out and gripping his chin, forcing his head up. The boy closed his eyes in fear and at the pain that shot up his face as the metal muzzle dug into his face more at the action. He turned Ranboo's head to the side, inspecting each new detail. He turned his head to the other side, a soft jingle following again. He let the child's chin drop to his chest as he let go and fished something out of his pocket. Ranboo's eyes shot open in surprise as the muzzle was loosened and fell off of his face with a clatter when it hit the floor.

The girl meekly moved forward with another box, this one bigger than the other one had been. She took something out of it and held it to the side of his face. Ranboo didn't dare breathe until she lowered it but was frightened once more when she repeated the action with another object. She glanced at his face and his clothing before biting her lip and dropping again. She repeated this action two more times before she seemed to finally come to whatever decision she's been trying to make and leaned forward once more. Ranboo finally met her eyes as fear took over and paused when he met stormy blue-gray eyes. They gazed down at him with such sadness and pain. 

She smiled sadly at him. A silent apology on her face as she brought what appeared to be a decorated muzzle to his lower face again. This one was made from a smooth metal and gleamed a deep purple that almost looked black if not for the light above them. It was opened at the end, but the bars were stretched far enough that if he moved his head forward, the muzzle would come in contact first before his mouth. Dangling over the gap between the upper bars were strips of white gems that shimmered with every movement.

The girl leaned over and pulled the straps closed as gently as possible. When she pulled back, Ranboo could see tears in her eyes while the man moved around to lock the new muzzle in place. It was strange, Ranboo decided as he continued to stare at the woman. He didn't notice the normal pain building up behind his eyes or the static gradually filling his head, all he could focus on was the storm of emotion swirling in the other hybrid's eyes.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered as she shaved his nails down. She stood back and fixed the sash still wrapped around him before turning away as the man clasped the chain back on his collar and led him out of the room.

It was indeed quite strange, Ranboo mused to himself, that he forgave her.

* * *

Ranboo found himself being led by a chain once more but couldn't find it in himself to stress over where the man was taking him now. He was so tired.

The man walked towards a large door and paused as more footsteps joined him. Ranboo looked up in curiosity and blinked in surprise at the sight that greeted him. His eyes stared past the other man and made eye-contact with a shimmering emerald. Dream's eyes widened as he looked the younger up in down quickly before holding his gaze and smiling slightly in relief as the boy had appeared to have taken his advice.

Ranboo was confused by the sight of the other. To put it bluntly, Dream looked ethereal. The older boy's usually messy long hair looked to have been brushed and cleaned before being pulled into several braids that were twisted into a bun on the back of his head. Beads of green and teal were weaved into the strands and dangled in loops underneath his bun, making his eyes stand out along the colors.

Dream was dressed in a similar fashion he was with an emerald green sash twisted around his lithe form and tucked over a shoulder. His ears were adorned with bright jewels and golden chains that clinked together as he walked forward with the man leading him. His eyes drew any attention away from the brand on his cheek with their shimmering glow as they flitted over the smaller boy's frame.

He smiled weakly behind a silver muzzle that was fitted over his mouth as well. The metal looked expensive and twisted around his jawline in intricate patterns with the particular emerald melded between the gaps. Unlike Ranboo's, his muzzle did not have a large gap but entirely caged his mouth.

"Now both of yous better behave," The man who brought Dream forward grumbled and shoved the doors open. Ranboo tore his eyes away from Dream's at the sound of the heavy door groaning with effort as it swung open slowly. As soon as he peered around the man leading him along, his heart shuddered.

Hundreds of people were milling around a large room with dim lighting and fancy decorations. They spoke in egotistical tones and laughed loudly with each other, but as soon as the door opened, they fell silent. All head turned, and Ranboo felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of eyes, _ somanyeyestheywon'tstopstaringtheywon'tstopstaring- _

The man pulled his chain harshly when he stopped in fear of the people's gazes, causing him to stumble as he struggled to catch up with him. Dream looked back at him with sympathy in his eyes before turning around as they neared the center of the room.

The two young boys were led where two poles jutted out from the tiles on the floor. Their chains were attached through a loop that was in the center of the pole. The two men turned towards the crowd, and the one who had led Ranboo through the people opened his mouth to speak. Ranboo couldn't hear what he was saying, his panicked mind too loud and crowded for him to comprehend much. He breathed deeply and as steadily as he could so he wouldn't end up on the floor in a panic attack.

"Hey," A whisper broke through the voices that threatened to drown him. He barely inclined his head to show he was listening. Dream inhaled deeply through his nose before blowing a breath out roughly out his mouth. "I'm not gonna lie, kid. This isn't going to be fun, but they aren't allowed to hurt you. That doesn't mean they'll be nice, though," He mumbled, keeping his eyes straight ahead with his hands limp at his sides. Ranboo looked out to the crowd with wide eyes and terror coiling in his chest. 

He watched in horror as one of them stepped forward with the hand stretched out and cupped the side of his face. The boy's breath stuttered in his chest, another one beginning to twirl his braid and trail along the junction of his neck and shoulder. Ranboo's eyes snapped over to Dream, and a sharp intake of breath was the only noise of surprise he could muster.

They were all over him. If Ranboo had to make a comparison, they looked like vultures feasting on a carcass with how they swarmed the older hybrid. Dream's eyes were closed as he was gently pushed back to lean against someone while three others traced over his face and exposed torso. Many more had started marveling over his wings which were gently pulled on, signaling Dream to slowly stretch them wide. Several noises of awe resounded throughout the room as the limbs lowered and more hands crawled over any exposed surface.

Ranboo's stomach soured as he watched the older boy get fawned over like he was nothing more than a pet. Another round of hands beginning to trace over his own torso and a slight tug on his tail caused his breath to catch and remind himself he was in a similar situation himself. Disgust settled deeply in his chest and rotted as he was left with no choice but to let these people violate him.

His eyes burned, and he closed them tightly, unable to stop his tears that burned his cheeks as they rolled down.

He stopped crying after the fifth time it happened.

* * *

Ranboo noticed how tired Dream was when they were left in their cage after hours of the strange torment, left only in rags. He didn't blame him and had often passed out the second the lock clicked in place on their cage door, but he also noticed how quiet the other became. Ranboo, sadly, had gotten used to the treatment after a while and stopped crying to the other for comfort. With that, Dream spoke less and less.

It was then that Ranboo realized the other had never called him by his name. His eyes blinked blearily up at the other who was curled up nearby, his face again covered by his rag.

"-boo," He mumbled half-heartedly. His jaw was particularly sore that day after having his face slammed into a wall because he'd tripped. Dream shifted, but the younger one couldn't tell if he was looking at him or not. He wasn't even sure if the other was awake until he spoke.

"What?" He asked quietly. Ranboo shuffled closer and cuddled under Dream's wing when the other spread it over him like a blanket.

"M'name's R'boo," He slurred out sleepily and tucked his head under the other's warm limb. Dream chuckled as he seemed to realize what Ranboo had moments earlier.

"Boo?" He called hesitantly. Ranboo didn't bother correcting him, seeing as sleep was pulling at his mind. He found he didn't mind the nickname.

* * *

Ranboo found himself looking up at Dream with a frown. The older hadn't been doing too well after something had happened during one of their "shows'', Ranboo didn't know what really happened. The older refused to say much, and Ranboo didn't push the issue further.

"I don't see you smile anymore," He frowned up at the older, who only hummed in confusion and tilted his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You haven't taken your mask off in three days," He pointed out, and when the other moved to speak, he cut him off. "Even when we eat," The child added and crossed his arms over his chest, acting, for the first time since Dream had met him, like a child.

"I just don't feel like taking it off," The older boy huffed in slight amusement.

"You look like a ghost," Ranboo argued weakly and leaned against Dream's shoulder as the other curled his wing around him in a protective manner. Dream frowned behind the thin covering and looked down at the boy next to him, and he remembered the boy's first words to him when they'd just met. Before he can fall into his mind further, the younger quickly swipes his mask and scapers off to the far side of the cage, leaving Dream sputtering in confusion.

Ranboo hummed to himself, reaching through the bars to swipe some charcoal from a nearby torch. He used his other hand to spread out the small cloth. He took his now dirty finger and got to work on the cloth mask.

Dream shuffled over to the child, his confusion outweighing his annoyance. Before he could outwardly question the other, Ranboo whirled around and threw the mask back on his face with a shy giggle. Dream nearly froze at the foreign noise but managed to push past the sudden surprise and watched as the younger smiled widely at him.

"There, now we both get what we want!" He exclaimed. Dream let his curiosity win over and pulled the mask off slowly before turning it over, being met with the sight of a messy smiling face with small beady eyes. Dream looked back at Ranboo and smiled, causing the other to gasp sarcastically, to which he rolled his eyes and threw the mask back on.

"Thanks, Boo," He chuckled as he pulled the other into his arms.

"You're welcome, Smiles," The brat replied cheekily, and Dream shook his head fondly.

* * *

Ranboo woke up to a harsh clang on the side of his and Dream's shared cage, causing both him and the other boy to bolt upright with fear in the sleepy eyes.

The same man that had brought Ranboo here all those years ago was standing with a furious scowl on his face.

"You," He spat, pointing at Dream, who'd managed to shield Ranboo. Dream was quick to get the message and moved swiftly to the front of the cage. The door was opened, and the older boy was dragged out by his hair. Dream made no noise aside from a quiet hiss at the burning on his scalp.

Ranboo watched with tearful eyes as the older boy was taken away, and he was left alone.

He waited for Dream to come back, prepared to help the blonde in any way possible should it be needed.

He waited and waited...

Hours passed, but Dream didn't return.

It wasn't until days later when he was being taken to another "show'', did he finally hear news about the dragon hybrid. It was his first time going through it alone, and he was terrified.

"They ain't gonna be happy about this," One man muttered with a sigh. The other grumbled under his breath and shoved Ranboo by his shoulder roughly. The child flinched but bit his lip to stifle any oncoming noise.

"Ain't our problem," He replied with annoyance apparent in his tone.

"Yes, it is," The man holding Ranboo's chain argued and faced the other with angry eyes. "You were the one who decided to bet our best merchandise on a dumbass card game!"

"That loser cheated, and you know it!"

"Then explain why we lost the fucking brat, huh?!" Ranboo trembled under the volume of their argument. His vision swam with tears, but he blinked them back. He should've known this would happen. If not to him, then Dream instead. Why didn't he see it coming?

Ranboo didn't remember what happened afterward. He didn't acknowledge the hands that grazed over his skin and groped his body. He ignored the pain when the men took their anger out on him.

He laid limply on the cage's floor with glazed-over eyes that stared at nothing as his mind struggled to come to terms with the daunting horror of being truly alone in this hell.

Years passed by in a blur of pain and sorrow that Ranboo barely had the strength to notice. He went through the motions. He did as he was told, but every time a hand cupped his cheek, every time his hair was pulled harshly, a bit of his soul died as the pain faded into a numbing ache.

Even the woman left one day, he didn't ever find out what happened to her and sadly found he didn't care. The old lady that replaced her was just as brutal as the men.

Ranboo was rarely left alone after Dream left. He had to pick up the slack the older boy left behind. As he took over as the most prized merchandise, he grew to forget green eyes and soft whispers. One thing remained, though.

When the young boy closed his eyes, he saw a small smiley face stare back at him. To others, it could've been seen as terrifying to have dreams of smiles and beady, black eyes but not to Ranboo. On those rare nights, he slept soundly.

It soon grew too much for the young teen. As he got older, his routine became ingrained into his head. He never found release, often opting to hold it all in. His hurt, anger, and fear festered like an ugly infection, and he let it. 

Until he couldn't ignore it any longer.

Glazed eyes stared down at his dull claws. It would hurt a lot, without a doubt, but it surely couldn't be worse than the pain inside his heart. The aching loneliness tore at his soul and mind and left his insides bleeding black with hatred for himself. 

He was a monster. He didn't deserve to be happy. This pain was deserved, right? It wouldn't be happening if he didn't.

Ranboo sighed heavily and brought his hands to his throat. The chipped claws grazed over his jugular just above the metal collar, and he closed his eyes before sinking them into the scarred flesh. He didn't react to the explosion of pain as he pushed them deeper into his skin.

He couldn't do it anymore.

_ I'm sorry, Smiles... _

With a quick motion, he tore his claws out of the bloody flesh, his body hit the floor, but the dull thud was covered up by a roaring explosion. Ranboo stared at the burst of light with empty eyes before he let them fall close, deaf to the shouting and clattering around the building.

* * *

Ranboo hated card games. He didn't care what kind. They all were the same to him. He didn't hate them because he was a sore loser or couldn't play very well.

They took his friend.

They sent him here.

They ruined him.

Ranboo believed he had every reason to hate card games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, before you kill me... let me explain myself... It was all Velvet's idea. They wanted to switch things up between us and made me write such angst my heart is throbbing. Also They edited this btw! Thank them! :)
> 
> Also fun fact: This idea originated from a SpongeBob episode. Now, I know what you're thinking, "How the hell do you get human trafficking from a cartoon like that?!" So you know the episode where Mr. Krabs says something about playing cards with Plankton and betting stuff and how he never lost once but it turns out the night he says that he loses for the first time and happened to bet SpongeBob's contract so he had to give him to Plankton? I had seen that episode one day and was just like, 'Hmm.... Isn't that basically human trafficking if you think about it logically?" I mean I know it was just his contract by SpongeBob was like stuck there he didn't ever get to leave. So... yeah... ^^" I ran to Velvet and was like, okay listen and then we made a whole ass au out of it lmao.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and if you did please don't hesitate to scream at us in the comments! Kudos are appreciated as well! :)


End file.
